


Off the Edge

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Baby needs a hug, Minor Character Death, Multi, NOW WITH AN EPILOGUE!, Suicide Attempt, feel sorry for Blue, it's just the fallen kids don't worry about it, so it's a little bit different from how the fandom sees it, some of this is my take on Underswap, we already know they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: Today was the day. Today was the day sans thought he could escape. The day he jumps off the bridge and escapes this hell-hole forever. Escape into the inviting darkness.The one who is jumping is not who you think it is.





	1. Off the edge...

Today was the day. 

Wait. 

No. 

Somebody was coming. 

Today was not the day. Can't have anybody watching. Can't have anybody trying to stop him. 

Sans quickly threw a smile on his face and stars in his eyes. He didn't even need to turn his head to look to see who it was, he recognized the slow, limped gait. The scrape of nails across the boards of the bridge that spanned Last Falls helped identify the other too, “what’cha doin’ out ‘ere whippersnapper?” Gerson called out as he got closer. 

“I'm just watching the falls! They're so pretty Mr. Gerson! I love how the spray creates a little rainbow! And how cool it looks when it hits the rocks! It's just so cool!” Sans chirped happily, though he was inwardly cringing at how his voice sounded. So childish and upbeat. He really just wanted to cry, to scream and wail, to be able to just tell someone that something was wrong, and have them believe him. But no. Nobody would. He was the optimistic child. That's all he ever was. That's all anyone ever saw him as. 

Gerson chuckled, “well, ya might wanna step away from that edge there. 'Tis a mighty bit dangerous.” 

Sans took a couple steps back, and smiled at Gerson, “oops! I just really wanted to see the little rainbow!” 

Gerson just shook his head, “it is pretty, but don't get too close to the edge, ya might fall. Now, ain't it about time ya get home? Ya bro must be lookin for ya. ‘Ere, let me walk ya home, dont want ya gettin lost or hurt kiddo.” He said, offering out his hand for Sans to take. 

Sans grumbled, but took Gerson’s hand anyways. He had tried protesting his treatment before. Nobody took him seriously when he did, if anything they treated him like a kid even more. 

Sans sighed as Gerson walked him away. He gave his spot one last glance over his shoulder; no, today was not the day. Maybe next time he comes stops by, it'll be the day. The day he jumps off the bridge and escapes this hell-hole forever. 

\-------------------------------

It has been three weeks since he had been to the falls. Sans wiped imaginary dust off his shirt before wiping the tears off his face. A few days ago another child had come out of the ruins. They had been number six. 

Sans could still see the child In his mind’s eye. He could see their bright blue eyes, too similar to his own. He could see their long brown hair, beautifully braided and tied with a pretty blue ribbon. He could see their face, How it had dropped after the cats left them in the hall, alone, and how it had brightened again when he had stepped out from behind his pillar. He could hear their voice, calling out bright and happy and oh so carefree, “oh! A skele! Are you gonna take me home Mr Skele! The kitties said they were, but then they left me! Are you gonna take me home now? I did not mean to leave, mommy and daddy must be really worried. I didn't mean to wander! I just wanted to be a good kid and wait for them, but then they never came back, and I got bored, but I wanna go back now! They must be waiting for me and must be so worried and… Mr Skele… what… what’s that. What’s that- Ow! That hurt! Stop! Stop it please that hurts!” 

Sans could still hear the child’s screams. He could still hear the child’s cries. He could still see their tears and smell their blood and he could still feel the oppressive silence that followed. 

He could still taste his own self-hatred. 

That came to no surprise to him. He had been able to taste it ever since the first child. The child with the bright yellow soul who, after hearing their story, was ready to do anything to right the wrongs done by humans long dead. Sans slaughtered him anyways. He slaughtered them all. That was his job. That was what he was ordered to do. 

Sans stopped in the middle of the bridge, he had been lost in thought and had been just mindlessly walking home. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go back to the place where they treated him like a child, where they refused to see he was an adult, where they blatantly ignored all the little signs that something was wrong. Where they turned a blind eye to his struggles, under the false belief that he was just a child. His brother never helped, actively going out of his way to do things that made him look older while casting Sans in an even younger light. Papyrus went out of his way to convince others that Sans was a child… and it worked. Too well. Sans knew in the beginning it had been to just protect him, cause of his 1hp and 1def, but as time went on it just grew out of hand. It grew until Papyrus, and basically all the rest of the underground, was passive aggressively coddling Sans. The only one who never did, the only one in the entire underground who saw Sans as an Adult was Queen Toriel. But she caused Sans a whole bunch of other problems. 

Sans sighed, he was just so tired. So tired of it all. He leaned against the railing, enjoying how the rope lowered and letting him lean farther over the edge. 

Yes. 

Sans looked down, watching the water as it fell towards the unseen bottom. 

Today was the day. 

Sans pushed the rope down lower and stepped over it, placing his feet under the rope but on the bridge. His body was facing the bridge, back to the abyss. 

Today was the day. 

Sans had a quick thought, and he reached up to untie his bandana. He tossed it back onto the bridge. He didn't watch it catching on something. Didn’t want a chance for him to live. 

Sans looked over his shoulder towards the abyss. 

Yes. 

Today was the day. 

Sans closed his eyes. He let out a long breath. 

Today was the day. 

He was going to be free. 

Sans pushed backwards off the bridge, going far enough to clear the rocks below. He embraced the weightless feeling. He opened his eyes to watch the bridge quickly disappear. A smile graced his face. 

Today was the day. 

He was going to be free. 

And then everything went to black.


	2. .....Through the abyss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this chapter gets a little dark.  
> Also this, so far, has been my favorite thing I've ever written. I love the way this section came out.

The darkness was all consuming. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but darkness. He floated weightlessly in it, his body nothing more than a feather, slowly falling towards an unknown destination. As he fell, he slowly saw that the darkness shifted, receded, as if was chased away by some unknown light. It took him a few seconds to realize that the light was coming from him. From inside his own ribcage. The glow grew in brightness, before condensing for a moment. Then, in a beautiful flash of light, his soul appeared from the light, hovering just inches about his ribcage. It was so dull, most souls glowed a bright, blinding white, backed by the color of their magic. His was a dirty, dusty gray color. Barely any light came off of it, the darkness pressed in and threatened to consume what light it did give off. The pale blue faded after just a few moments, blending into the darkness. 

His soul was so small, shriveled and ugly. Cracks crisscrossed the surface of it, the largest going right down the center. He could remember the day it happened, the day he killed the first fallen child. The day he saw that first beautiful human soul, with their blood staining his hands, their screams echoing in his ears. And the crack only grew worse with each and every child. It only made his soul more disgusting to look at.

The souls of the humans he had killed, those were large and full and beautiful, so vibrant with life and hopes and dreams and everything he had lost long ago. He wished to be able to have a soul like the children. He wished to be able to have the hopes and dreams that they had. But any he had, had been crushed long by the realities of his life. His life as judge, his life as a sentry, his life as a royal guard in training. His life was two extremes, he could go from being a murderer of children, crushing their hopes and dreams, to being treated and regarded as nothing more that a child himself, supposedly so full of hopes and dreams. It was so tiring. In a way, he could see that his home life was an ironic punishment for what he did at his job.

But in all honesty, he was tired. Tired pretending to be things he's not. He had to pretend to be a child at home, and had to pretend to be a murderer at work. Well, he didn’t have to pretend to be that, but he has to pretend like it didn’t bother him. It did greatly, but he could never let it show.

He was so tired of pretending.

He wished he could go someplace where nobody knew him, a place where he could start anew. A place where he didn’t have to pretend anymore. 

A few tears slipped out, floating away from his body as he closed his eyes. He let his body fall, wishing to be someplace new. His soul returned to his chest, the darkness engulfing him once more.

He ignored the fact that his body started to feel heavier. He ignored the fact that he started to fall faster. He ignored the sudden temperature change, ignored how it got colder until he suddenly felt like he was freezing. He ignored how it slowly got harder to breathe, ignored how the air suddenly felt oppressive and thick.

He ignored all of it, until he could not. He ignored it until he suddenly was landing on something, something that let out a noise of surprise and pain. Something that felt like nothing but a body of bones beneath him.


	3. ...And into himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short, but I like the way it end. I really do.  
> Also there is some symbolism I did with the way I wrote this. Between all three chapters. See if you can spot it and guess why I did it. ;)

He groaned from where he laid. He landed hard, and on something uncomfortable. It took him a moment to realize whatever he had landed was actually moving; when he realized it he immediately rolled off of it and into the snow. He rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows, watching the thing he landed on.

The other groaned and pushed themself up and off the ground. The other stood, and shook the snow off their black jacket. The other turned to look at him, annoyance and fury on their face. That annoyance quickly turned into confusion when the other looked at him, “who the fuck are you?” The other asked. 

He stared at the other, equally as confused. The other looked almost exactly like him, but with red magic, a gold tooth amidst sharp pointy fangs, and a nasty looking crack over their eye. The other also sported a thick, black leather coat, with a large hood that was covered in fluff. Their jacket was paired with a pair of…. basketball shorts? And ratty sneakers, laces tied in a giant knot.

It took him a moment to realize that the other had asked him a question, “I'm uh…” He stammered, tripping over his own name. He knew his name, of course he knew his name. He just didn't want to say it. He name and all the sins that came with it.  
The other seemed to sense this, for they just shook their head, “never mind. stupid question, yer name is probably the same as mine. ya know what. imma gonna give ya a new name.” The other paused for a moment, looking him up and down, “imma gonna call ya blue.”

Blue cracked a smile, “only if I get to call you Red in return.”


	4. Epilogue: Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL FUCKING ASKED FOR THIS

Blue stood on the cliff exiting the underground, staring out at the sprawling city that laid in the distance. His grip on his hubby’s hands tightened, causing Edge and Red to look at him in concern.

Blue had been avoiding this moment for months and had been planning on avoiding it for even longer. Ever since Red had gotten his machine working a few years back, and their little universe had gotten connected to so many more. Blue had made many friends, true friends who never knew his past or his sins, true friends who honestly cared for him and treated him like an adult and acknowledged his fears and concerns. Nobody but his hubbies knew of his past, his sins. 

A few of those friends were down in the city below, for they had all learned that apparently upon breaking the barrier and reaching the surface, all the timelines and universes merge with the main universe, and so everyone will, eventually, come out onto the same surface. 

That was the exact reason why Blue had been avoiding leaving the underground after the universe he had started to call home, (named Underfell) had reached the surface. The barrier had been broken months ago, and they were among the last to leave, but even so Blue did not want to go.

_His universe was down there._ The universe he came from, the one where his sins lay. Ever since he had heard from Red that his native universe had gotten to the surface, Blue stopped leaving Underfell, stopped traveling and meeting up with his friends. He just stayed home. 

Blue had heard, from Red mostly, that his old universe still remembered him. He often wondered if they would recognize him, he had grown and changed over the years. He knew she would, undoubtedly. After all, he was her judge, and he was bound to her by magic. She would know it was him. Would she tell anyone though? He had heard from Red that she confessed her crimes, telling them aloud for all the surface world to hear. That she had never killed the six fallen children, that she had made her judge do her work for him. Which drove him to his untimely death. 

Blue wanted to laugh at that. They thought he was dead, and some days he wished that was the case. Although those days had been getting fewer and fewer, today was one of those days. For there was no way to avoid this now. There was nothing left for them underground, everyone had packed up and had gotten settled on the surface. They were literally the last ones to leave.  
Blue sucked in a deep breath, and took a step forwards. Edge and Red silently followed, they went with him all the way down the mountain, maintaining the soft silence the entire time. Blue led the way, stepping onto the walk path at the base and determinedly heading towards the city. 

As they got closer, houses started popping up here and there. Mostly belonging to the monsters from his universe and an equally as dark on called Swapfell. But a few here and there belonged to a stay monster from the softer universes. Blue started looking at spots along the path, thinking it would be good to build their home a good distance away from the city. He rather enjoyed the quiet. 

But first, they had to go register at the embassy and town hall. Red had filled him and Edge in on the processes up on the surface. All new monsters must report to the embassy to get an ID card. This card will have their birth name, their multiverse name, native universe, and their soul trait. As well as the other important stuff like age, sex, height, etc. 

Once they had their ID they’ll have to go over town hall and get inputted into the monsters and magic database, so they could be identified and tracked should they ever leave Ebott or commit a crime. Blue thought it was a load of invasive bullshit, but he’d go along with it anyways. Only after that would they be free to get a house and find a job and live life on the surface.

As they neared the fringes of the city, monsters started calling out to them in greeting. Mostly monster’s from Underfell, but a few that the three of them had befriended from other universes. Blue happily returned all the ones aimed towards him, while Edge and Red merely gave a nod or a wave of any were addressed to them. It was after about the third greeting that Blue noted the stares.

The way certain monsters just stared at him, it wouldn't be so bad, Blue was used to monsters staring at him, but he _knew_ these monsters. They were the people he had spent almost everyday for the first twenty something years of his life trying to befriend. They were the people he had lied to for years. He had the sneaking suspicion that many of them still recognized him, even after all these years.

That suspicion was confirmed when he heard _it_. A sound he had not heard in years, the throaty full bodied war charge that signaled an incoming lizard, barreling in at full speed. Blue quickly glanced up and down the street, finding the direction she was coming in from. He watched her passively get closer, and closer, and closer. Then in one swift movement, Blue side stepped. He grabbed her outstretched claws, which had been going to grab him. He set his stance wide but balanced. With one mighty heave, using her speed against her, Blue flipped his Alphys up and over his shoulder. He slammed her into the ground, her backside cracking the pavement. 

Blue took a few steps back as she wheezed, attempting to get her breath. Both Edge and Red looked at him curiously, however Blue just smiled back at them before stepped forwards to offer his Alphys a hand, “Hey Al! It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

His Alphys glared at him, before taking his hand and hauling herself to her feet, “YOU LITTLE PUNK!” She shouted, reaching forwards to trap him into a headlock. 

Blue simply sidestepped out of the way, shrugging, “What? Is that any way to greet an old friend?” 

“You jumped off Last Falls!” She screeched at him. 

“Yeah. Soooooo?” Blue said, dragging the last word out. 

“We thought you were dead!”

“That was the plan. Didn’t quite fully work out obviously.” 

“Sans-”

“Blue.” He interrupted with a hiss, “My. Name. Is. Blue. The Sans you know died on those falls. I’m not that monster anymore. I’ve left my sins behind. For the last ten years I have been Blue, and I will continue to be Blue. Do not call me by that dead name anymore.”

“Okay. Blue. If it’s any help, i’ve got a new name too! The others have started calling me Armstrong! I think it’s cause of these-” Armstrong stopped to flex her arms, “Strong arms!” 

Red gave a snort, which quickly turned in a full blown laughing fit while Blue and Edge just rolled their eyes, “Anyways, me and my hubbies were just on our way to the Embassy. We just came up.”

“Sure! I can help yoooooooouuuu- WAIT A FUCKING SECOND DID YOU SAY HUSBANDS?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SINCE I KNOW Y'ALL ARE GONNA ASK FOR MORE, THERE WILL BE AT LEAST ONE MORE CHATPER.  
> Seriously tho, I love the fact that y'all are asking for more of this. It makes me happy to see my shitty stuff get attention and requests for more.

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of Blue's problems are part of my own personal take on Underswap. It's very angsty and horrible. xD like most things I do.


End file.
